1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light-emitting unit and a conductive device thereof, and more particularly to a light-emitting unit providing a detachable conductive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illumination technology continues to advance, various illuminating or displaying equipment have been extensively applied in everyday life. One example is a liquid crystal display (LCD). LCDs, however, are not self-lighting display apparatuses. A light-emitting component provided must have lights for displaying images. In general, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) is used as a light-emitting element for LCD.
For a modern light tube, power cords for the light tube have been omitted. That is, a light mask is further provided to serve as a conductive device between a light tube and a light-tube bracket for electrical conduction.
In FIG. 1, a conventional light-emitting unit 1 includes a cold cathode fluorescent tube 10 having a distal end and a light mask 20 jacketed to the distal end of the cold cathode fluorescent tube 10. The cold cathode fluorescent tube 10 includes a glass tube 11, and an electrode 12 disposed in the glass tube 11, and a lead wire 13 connected to the electrode 12 and partially extended through the glass tube 11. The light mask 20 is adhered to the cold cathode fluorescent tube 10 by gluing and connected to the extended lead wire 13. The light mask 20, the lead wire 13 and the light-tube bracket are made of conductive material. When a power source is connected to the light-tube bracket, the electrode 12 is excited by the power source via the light mask 20 and the lead wire 13, thereby generating electrons to impact idle gas received in the glass tube 11, thus, resulting in ultra violet (UV) light. As the ultra violet light is absorbed by the fluorescent agent coated on the glass tube 11, a visible light is formed.
When the light-emitting unit 1 lights, the light mask 20, the lead wire 13 and the electrode 12 of the light-emitting unit 1 are continuously conducted, and heat is generated from the contact area between the light mask 20 and the glass tube 11, thus resulting in that the electrode 12 might be damaged or efficiency of the light-emitting unit 1 might be decreased. Once the light mask 20 is connected to the glass tube 11, the light mask 20 and the glass tube 11 cannot be separated from each other, i.e., the light mask 20 and the glass tube 11 must be changed as a whole, if the glass tube 11 malfunctions. It is not economical to change both the light mask 20 and the glass tube 11 of the light-emitting unit, should only one malfunction.
Thus, it is essential to provide a conductive device suitable for a light-emitting unit, and capable of simplifying the assembly/disassembly process and increasing heat dissipation efficiency.